Ark 13 Episode 39: The Next Supercop
Participants Deryk Young Nicolus "Nick" Chang A New Life It was mid day by the time Deryk made his way over to the Kasaihana Police Department. He had decided today was the day he made something of himself. Instead of sitting around and moping about the death of the members of his secret clan. It had been almost 3 years since then and he moved to Kasaihana City. Even though it had been so long ago he still had nightmares about it. Its astounding that he doesnt have a fear of water because of it. His entire clan had been eradicated by a giant flood enveloping the valley in which the secret village resided. Deryk was the only surviver and hinceforth has lived in Kasaihana City. But thats enough background information, lets get back to the present. Deryk would make his way into the main lobby of the Police department, making sure to hold the door for a couple of the boys in blue who tipped their hats as they exited past him. This made Deryk grin slightly as he made his way to the front desk. I Wanna be a Cop When he approached, a cute young girl with long blond hair wearing a red casual suit would look up at him a smile coyly before saying, "Welcome to Kasaihana Police Department, I hope your visit here is on good terms. My names Ashley how may i help you today?" Her blue eyes would almost peirce through Deryk as he fumbled a responce. "Ah um yes, I w-would like to apply for the force. If thats not to much trouble." "Oh no trouble at all," the blonde said as she turned to her computer typing at it a bit before looking up to ask, "Alright so lets start with the simple stuff, ya got a name?" Deryk would stand up a little straighter and nod replying, "Deryk, Deryk Young." She would start typing again, "Okay, date of birth?" "uh, June 22, 2138" His eyes would begin to wander over her desk and arround the lobby as this questionair was going on. "Alright now your height and weight?" He would turn back to face her and say, "Height is six foot even, and I weigh 189 pounds." The young girl would stand up taking a sheet of paper she had just printed off and started to walk off before looking back over her shoulder giving the same cute little smile when she said, "Please follow me Mr. Young." Deryk would start to follow the girl off down a hall as he spoke up, " Um you can call me Deryk, Mr. Young is my... well to be honest i dont know my father so i guess i cant say that." He would grin as his righ hand went up to scratch the back of his head as if to shrug it off. The girl wouldn't respond instead would only continue to lead him to another section of the station. The only sound would be her heals clicking against the floor. That and the sound of Deryks heart pounding in his ears. Why was he so nervous, he had wanted to do this for months now and he knew he could do it no sweat. So why the sweat. Just Procedure The young girl would stop and gesture over to a small seating area and say, "You can wait there, it should only take a moment before they call you in." The girl would disapear into a door on the opposite side of the waiting area. She was right within a few seconds he was called into the room. He walked in and the same girl would be holding out a clear cup with a fill line and a lid to seal it. "Please fill this with urine Mr. Young." Deryk would start to correct her asking she call him by name but she would interupt saying, "Its a mandatory drug test, and after that we will have to take some blood for testing as well." Deryk would let out a sigh and walk over to the door that was clearly marked as a restroom. He would enter the room and unzip his pants taking the cup down. He would start to fill it with urine making sure to only give enough for the fill line before sealing the container. He would zip his pants back up and wash his hands before exiting the bathroom and placing the cup on the counter. "There ya go, a fresh cup o'piss." Deryk would be smirking playfully as the girl gave a sympathy chuckle and placed the container in the testing chamber. She would then take out a syringe with a hose connected to another machine and ask Deryk to hold out his arm. He would do so and she would poke the needle into his arm at the elbow joint starting an IV. The blood would trail off down the small hose and into the machine. Once about a small vile full was taken she would remove the needle and remove it from the machine pressing a few buttons. She would trun back to the computer and then smile up at Deryk. "Everything checks out well. Now you get to go through the physical part." Phyisical Isokinetic Test At that moment Deryk would feel a heavy hand be placed on his shoulder and a deep raspy voice would bellow, "All Right! Another one for the PIT eh miss Ashley." The young girl would giggle as she nodded, "Sergeant Briggs this is Deryk Young. I leave him in your care now." The young girl would then skip off back to the front desk as Deryk turned to face the brute of a man behind him. It would look like a wall of muscle with a mustache was stood behind him. It seemed to happen so fast as the man gripped him by the shoulder, wisked him off to an elevator and took him to the bottom floo led him arround a corner and to a large obstacle course like room. "Welcome to the PIT!" The raspy voice bellowed, "The Phyisical Isokinetic Test." The man would clap his hands together and continue speaking, " Alright, Lefts jump right in to the test, Drop and do as many push ups as you can in a minute. Oh by the way if you cant do over 100 then you will fail on the spot. Time starts now!" Deryk would start to try and repond but as he was told time started he dropped tot he ground and started pushing himself of the ground. His pacing was well executed but it didnt hinder him in speed at all. Push ups were nothing compared to the physical fitness he was required to have back in his home. However it seemed like the test was taking longer than he thought. "Time!" sergeant Briggs called out as Deryk Stood back up. "So I lied to ya, you had 2 minutes to complete that test. I just wanted to put a little fear into ya. But i was pleasently suprised. You hit almost 200 by the first minute and at the end of this test i counted 438 push ups in 2 minutes. Now that could be off, you were quite fast." Sergeant Briggs voice seemed much less stern and more impressed."Moving on, That course over there." Sergeant would gesture over to an elaborate dispatch simulator. "You have to complete that course showing exceptional accuracy, agility, stamina, durability, and endurance. Oh and by the way your time started when showed you the course" Enter the PIT With that Deryk would run over to the start of the course. 'Damn these guys keep you moving in these tests, no rest times or anything.' He thought as he approached the first station. There was a sign that said hit each of the six targets to unlock the door to the next part. 'This must be the accuracy part,' Deryk thought. He would look down to the table infront of him. He would see a gun and a clip beside it. He would pick up the gun and notice a timer started as the gun was lifted. He quickly grabed the clip and slid it into the gun taking aim at one of the targets. He would bullseye the first target then sweep across two more. He would jump forward and roll behind a car in the course taking aim at the last three targets. Each one would let out a TING as the bullet colided with the metal targets. A latch would disengage and Deryk would make his way to the door to the next area. Ther was a table next to that door where he placed the gun down. A pressure plate on the table would activate opening the door and having another target spring up and start to rush toward Deryk. He quickly reacted jumping back and grabbing the gun in his movement. He would bring the gun forward and fire at the target stopping its motion and having it retract back to the start position. There was a sign behind the doorway that said, "Leave the Gun" This time when he placed the gun on the table nothing happened so he moved into the doorway. Just Like Home Once Deryk made his way into the door way the area around him resembled the inside of a burning building. Except soming thing was wrong. This was no simulation, it was real fire. To be honest this didnt bother him at all due to his gift, but he had to play the part. There was a dummy bag set up in the back of the room with a sign over it reading "Rescue the Victom." Deryk would take a quick step forward and when he transfered the weight to his forward foot the boards underneath would crack and give way. He would stumble and roll to the side to catch himself as the left side wall started to cave in. "Oh shit!" He would cover his face as the wall was falling over him. He would feel a bit of dust hit over his body as he peaked between his arms to see the wall had stopped forming a low ceiling. This made it imposible for Deryk to stand back up so he was forced to prone crawl to the end of the wall. He had to weave between flames and fallen debree before makeing it to the end of the room. Luckily the wall had broken off from about 2 meters from the end wall allowing him space to stand up. He would move to the dummy and pick it up throwing one arm over his shoulders and hooking his arm under the waist of the dummy to support it as he moved to the back door. Due to his predicament holding the dummy Deryk decided it quicker to kick the door down. He raised his foot and stong kicked straight out just to the side of the door handle, the weak point of a door. The door would crack the frame and fly open only to reveal a wall of flames on the other side. "Welp not going that way..." Deryk would sigh as he turn looking for an exit. He took note of a window that led onto a ledge. He would move to the window and slide it open pressing the dummy through first and then making his way through. He would note another sign reading "Drop dummy to safety then jump to adjacent ledge" "What?"" Deryk said aloud. he would shake his head and say "rules are rules..." He would look over the edge and see a blow up cushion used to allow people to survive high falls. He would drop the dummy flat on the cushion and then look to the other ledge. "Here goes nothing..." He would back up a step and leap across to the other platform. Agility Testing Once he made it safely across to the other platform he would look up to the next sign, "Speed test, GO" Deryk would take off sprinting down a flight of stairs of about 20 steps. Once he reached the foot of the stairs he would be in an alleyway that led straight. "Easy" He said with a grin as he kept moving briskly down the alley. A plywood figure would quickly jump out from the wall crossing in his path. The figure would be a silhoette of a person with a sign saying "Watch out for pedestrians" on it. He would narrowly avoid colliding into the figure after reading it and juking to the right. From that point on every few feet another figure would pop out from the wall, the only difference was these had pictures of people painted on them. Deryk would bob and weave through the simulatedly trafficed alleyway making his way to another staircase that this time led up. He would assend the stairs briskly and reach the end of the course. There would be a big red button at the end that said push me and Deryk would hit it immediatly as he reached it. A loud buzzer would ring out and Sergeant Briggs would step up to him to congradulate him. "ALRIGHT thats what i like to see. Perfect scores minus a few stumbles here and there but hey you did it in 56 seconds. thats quite an acomplishment considering you were expected to finish in 2 minutes." SGT. Briggs would let out a loud raspy laugh as he would pat Deryk on the back. "On to the final test. Detective Chang if you will." The Infamous Nick Chang A man would step out of the corner dress in a nice looking business casual outfit. Deryk would take note of the gold desert eagle strapped to the man. "Hello Mr. Young, My name is Nicolus Chang, you can call me Nick." Nick would toss a pair of handcuffs at Deryk who would catch them almost instinctively. "Nice catch, so in this test you need to wrestle me to the ground and detain me with those handcuffs. This test is to see how you do when someone is resisting arrest." Nickwould take his gun out of the strap and place it in Segeant Briggs' hands "Hold that for me, and be careful with it." Deryk would ready himself as he faced Nick who would smile only to say, "Good luck, I wont make this easy." Sergeant Briggs would then chime in "Ok boys, Time starts now!" Welcome to the KPD Deryk would step forward quickly striking low trying to go for the knee caps of Nick. Nick would simply throw a palm foreward to press against the forhead of Deryk and raise his knee into Deryks faceThis would stagger Deryk backward and leave him slightly dazed till he shook sense back into himself. 'Not doing that again' Deryk would think as he recalculated how to take this guy down. He would move in to face Nick again and instead of taking an offencive force he would choose to use his Akido background for defencive takedowns. Nick would move in continueing to try and strike for the face as Deryk would roll to the side gripping Nick's wrist and tugging him forward while throwing a knee into his gut. Following through with the movement this would flip Nick dropping him on his back. Deryk would dive ontop of Nick and flip him over placing on cuff around his right hand. Nick would start to struggle trying to shake Deryk off of him and Get to his feet. Deryk was stead fast however and held nick down delivering one swift punch to Nick's kidney to stun him for a moment long enough to slap the other cuff on. Deryk would call out "time" and look up to sergeant Briggs. Sergeant would bellow another hearty laugh as Nick was standing up. "Good job kid you certainly got what it takes." Briggs would say with a big grin. Nick would stand up and undo the handcuffs placing them back in his cuff pouch on his belt. "I didnt expect to be beaten so quickly. your something else kid." Nick would say as he disapeared into the elevator at the back of the room. Sergeant briggs would toss a badge at Deryk and leave with only the words, "Welcome to the KPD buddy." Category:Ark 13